1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for playing a video based on real-time data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional video playing apparatuses are being widely used for post-processing of flight data or in simulation systems.
However, data related to movement of a mounted system or an aircraft is limited to simulation data, and is used during pilot training.
An existing control system includes a system which controls an aircraft and systems which control mission systems. Thus, there is a problem in that an internal pilot can know an attitude and position of the aircraft only as numbered information.
Generally, the internal pilot who operates an unmanned aerial vehicle undergoes a difficulty in identifying a large amount of information that comes down from the aircraft unlike a pilot of a manned aerial vehicle. Because, while the pilot on board the manned aerial vehicle directly and visually checks or detects information of the aircraft using different senses, the internal pilot of the unmanned aerial vehicle operates the aircraft using only indirect information.